Monsters
Monsters is a general term used by the Pikmin and Robotic Toys for the many fauna that exists on Colony 001. They include Robotic Toys programmed to behave like wildlife, the natural wildlife on the colony, and the introduced wildlife brought over by the Pikmin during their trips over to the Colony. Because of the mix of multiple sources, the Pikmin and Toys have stuck to using broad terms and most study on Monsters ends up being contradictory. However the people of the colony form a symbiotic relationship with the Monsters, they can serve as virtual food for the Toys (likewise with the Pikmin, the biological life, non-robotic toys, can serve as food). Another issue in sorting the monsters comes from the Time Gap. During the roughly 300-million years that passed on Earth, only a couple thousand passed on Colony 001. Because of this, human-age animals are prehistoric for the Pikmin, and are mixed in with the rest of the Monsters on the colony (for example, both Avians Birds and Snavians Snagrets live on the Colony together, but on Earth Avians are long since extinct.) Monsters become the primary focus of Search For Mother, with the main antagonist being the Panther Dragon, one of the many Dragons. The second season of Twig & Pik-pik also saw many Robotic Toy monsters. Some Monsters become other Monsters. For example, a Bulborb Larvae grows into a Bulborb, and an Eevee can evolve into a Flareon. Many of the Monsters come from a variety of sources of fiction, primarily ''Pikmin'', Monster Hunter, and Pokemon ''(or in the rare case of Pikachu, which is a Pokemon, is named Rajang, which is from Monster Hunter). Hunting Guild Main Article: Hunting Guild The Hunting Guild was originally formed within the Brother Room to keep track of and study the wildlife of the Colony. Thus creating the term "Monsters". The slaying of dangerous monsters is necessary in order to protect villages, but equally important is the control of fauna to protect their numbers, and put a stop to poachers. Monsters must only be slain if absolutely necessary. The Guild eventually moved its main base of operations into Westerland. Lesovikk disbanded the original Guild when he took over the Brother Room, but the Pikmin that landed on the colony revived it and lead the hunting operations, with updated information on newer monsters. Monster Types Because of the blend of biological and robotic wildlife, broader terms are used to distinguish them. The following are the assorted Monster Types. Grubdogs The Grub-Dogs were indigenous to planet Earth, and were introduced to the Colony through the Pikmin. Breadbugs The Breadbugs were also introduced to the Colony by the Pikmin. Neopterons Neopterons is a broad term used by the original Hunter's Guild to encompass all of the insectoid monsters. The information becomes contradictory to the Pikmin's knowledge when attempting to include most of their wildlife. Still, the list is as follows: Carapaceons Carapaceon is another broad term used by the Hunter's Guild. It covers all forms of crustacean monsters. Temnocerans Temnocerans is another broad term to encompass all the Arachnoid monsters. It includes the Dweevil family introduced by Pikmin, arachnid-like creatures that use foreign objects they find for protection and mimicry. Amphitubers Another introduced species, the Amphitubers evolved from Amphibians. Though there are rare cases of Robotic Toy Amphitubers, such as the Cloaking Wollywog. Snavians Snavians were also introduced by Pikmin. Evolved from Avians during the time gap. Primarily bird like, they have become serpentine in body structure. Snavians tend to live underground. The Rubber Snagret is a Robotic Toy. Fanged Beasts Fanged Beasts consist of a mixture of both nature wildlife (particularly mammals) and Robotic Toys. The mammals were Human-Age fauna that were brought from Earth to the colony before the major time gap, and are considered prehistoric to the Pikmin. Avians Avians, also known as birds are natural wildlife brought over from Human-Age Earth. They too, are considered prehistoric to the Pikmin. Bird Wyverns Bird Wyverns are Robotic Toys. They consist of theropods and other Dinosaur-like toys. The name for this group comes directly from ''Monster Hunter. Leviathans Leviathans are Robotic Toys, with the name also stemming from Monster Hunter. Leviathans are primarily underwater or amphibious monsters, primarily fish or reptilian like (with no relation to actual Amphibians or the group Amphitubers above). Wyverns Wyverns are Robotic Toys, relatives of Dragons. Reptilian in nature, their front limbs are wings similar to that of a bird, allowing for flight. Wyverns are usually at the top of the food chain, and very powerful. Many Wyverns are from Monster Hunter. Dragons Dragons are Robotic Toys. They are usually reptilian like, but boast a pair of wings on their back as well as four limbs to serve as arms or legs. Dragons are legendary, spotting one is considered to give you good luck. They are said to also have control over the Code of Cinder, affecting the virtual weather. Many Dragons are directly from Monster Hunter. Unknown (???) The Unknown are mysterious or mythical monsters that are incredibly rare and unexplainable. Very few accounts of these monsters. Notes Category:Monster